This Isn't Funny Anymore
by Eris-chan
Summary: Spain was happy following Romano around, they had developed a relationship beyond friendship yet they hadn't openly expressed it. When spain finally works up the courage to do so, he is thrown into a deep depression when Romano forgets all about it. and so begins Spain's descent into depression. Warning: If you are DatAssRomano do not read this. Thankyou.


_**Warning: If your name is **_DatAssRomano_** and you're reading this…I advise you don't. just click the [x] button now…**_

Spain was fed up.

He glanced sulkily over at Romano, who was arguing with his brother again. The sight would normally make him smile but not today.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Spain looked up at Romano who had wandered over, Italy following in his wake. He forced a smile onto his face and replied brightly, "Nothing, nothing! I was just thinking!" It wasn't really lying after all.

"Well if you don't stop sitting there like an idiot you'll be late for math!" Romano nudged him out of his seat in the cafeteria with his foot.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Spain replied as he half fell, half stood up from the chair. Slinging his bag onto his shoulders he ruffled Romano's hair, "All set!"

"Bastard…" Romano looked the other way a slight flush settling onto his features.

Spain smiled and tried to link his fingers with Romano's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Romano glared at Spain.

Spain gave up with the subtlety and quickly grabbed his hand before he moved it out of reach.

"I'm holding your hand!" He smiled innocently.

Romano glared at him but Spain avoided his gaze and looked down the hallway instead.

"Whatever…" Romano turned his gaze down to his feet.

"You two look so cute together!" Italy smiled as if he was happy with the situation.

"Shut up!" Romano growled at him.

Italy ignored the sharp tone in Romano's voice, instead waving to his fellow German.

"Hello Germany!" He called, running over to him.

Spain smiled at the German; he didn't have any feelings of hate towards him. Romano on the other hand promptly opened his mouth to spew a torrent of curses and abuse.

"Potato Bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You better not fucking touch my brother!"

Germany sighed, "Italy did you tell your brother or not?"

Italy smiled abashed, "not yet."

He turned around to Romano and stated "Germany and I are a couple."

Romano opened his mouth to protest, but Spain quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Congratulations you two!" he said brightly, ignoring Romano's protests.

"Thank you Toni!" Italy said happily.

"Well, we better get off to class! See you two later!"

Romano managed to pull Spain's hand away just enough to shout, "Or never! I don't want to see you ever again potato bastard!"

Spain tightened his grip and half dragged a struggling Romano behind the math's block, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't be so rude! You'll get in trouble!" Spain scolded gently.

"Fuck that!" he shouted, "fucking Italy couldn't even tell me!"

"Shh, it's okay," Romano gently reassured him, carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Romano froze and glanced around quickly. After determining that no one else was around, he sagged into the hug and hesitantly hugged Spain back.

Spain smiled and pulled away slightly, catching the look of disappointment on Romano's face before it flittered back behind a familiar scowl. He gently touched Romano's cheeks, smiling at the confused expression it brought out.

"Close your eyes," he whispered huskily.

"What are you going to do?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Just do it," Spain practically ordered, knowing that his courage wouldn't last much longer.

Romano glared at him suspiciously.

Spain sighed and flickered his own eyes shut. Before Romano could flinch away he pressed his lips against Romano's. He pressed harder as he felt Romano jerk under his hands. Spain pulled away and rested his hand on Romano's shoulder, smiling at the sound of the quickened heartbeat that he had induced.

"You're shaking," Romano, stated, his voice a little shaky.

"I'm waiting for you to hit me…"

Romano sighed "Idiot…"

Spain smiled at that.

"We're going to be late now," Romano, pointed out dryly.

Spain lifted his head to look at Romano but he had directed his gaze off into the distance. The siren screamed it's familiar call in the background.

"Or not," Spain laughed.

"Shut up. I was guessing!"

Spain let go of Romano and started to walk around to the front of the building, pulling out stationary as he went.

"Math is boring!" he heard someone complain as they walked over to the classroom

"Spain! Where've you been?"

He looked up to see who had spoken. Prussia and France were standing next to him. He hadn't even heard them approach.

"I was uh…" he fumbled for an excuse.

"Been busy have you?" France smirked, noticing Romano walking over with a flushed face.

"I had homework," he invented lamely.

"Sure you did~" France laughed.

Prussia shook his head, "what am I missing?'

France opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted by the blonde British who had walked over.

"Bloody hell, France! You were supposed to come to the meeting for the from groups today!"

"Was that today? My apologizes, I forgot~"

"Don't play dumb. I reminded you every single lesson!"

Spain looked around for Romano, already bored of their argument. He was standing over with Italy. Germany was in a different math class along with Japan. Romano looked up at him but glanced away quickly when they made eye contact. Spain smiled and turned back to the others. Prussia and France were arguing about something now. He gently pushed Prussia towards the classroom. They were the only ones standing outside now.

"Hurry up you two," he laughed, "squabble later!"

"We're not squabbling, we are politely showing our disagreements," France declared.

"Fancy-pants," Prussia teased, "we were arguing about-"

France covered Prussia's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Who's turn it is to do the washing!" France finished.

Spain blinked, "isn't it mine?"

The three of them lived together in an apartment. Most of the time France and Prussia weren't there, but now that Germany and Italy were together, he would probably be around a lot more. France on the other hand was out living the party life and was only around in the morning to get ready for school. On weekends you usually wouldn't see him at all.

"Oh yes! It is, isn't it Prussia?" France nudged Prussia

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" Prussia agreed.

Spain sat at his desk, "…am I missing some part of the joke…?"

France and Prussia just smiled and kept silent, the teacher already starting the lecture. Spain rested his head in his arms tiredly.

_I'll just close my eyes…for a little bit…_

"Wake up bastard!" Romano hit him over the head with his textbook.

"Owww. What is it?" Spain blinked sleepily.

"Class is finished you idiot," Romano huffed.

"Oh? So it is…"Spain closed his eyes again.

_Thunk_

"Ow!" he sat up quickly, "okay, okay! I'm awake!"

"Good!" Romano pulled the back of his shirt, "hurry up already!"

Spain groaned and stood up from the desk, packing up his stuff. Slinging his bag onto his shoulders he smiled, "all set!"

"About time," Romano grumbled.

"You should be more patient," he teased.

"I don't have time to be fucking patient."

Spain laughed, "That's exactly my point."

"Just shut up you bastard!"

"Why are you walking with me anyway?" Spain asked. He usually walked home by himself as he had a part-time job. Romano looked away, "I was just checking that you didn't fucking die in class or something!"

Spain smiled and looked around, "You might want to leave soon though. Prussia usually walks with me and you hate him, don't you?"

Romano scowled, "yes I do. I have no idea why you're fucking friends with him." He folded his arms grumpily.

Spain poked him, "don't be grumpy! We've been friends for ages!"

"I noticed."

"Hey, Spain!"

Romano jerked his head up at the sound of Prussia's voice, "shit. I'm leaving now." He turned around and walked off quickly.

"Bye?" Spain said to himself, Romano already long gone to be able to hear him.

Prussia clapped him on the shoulder, "Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Spain smiled, "I uh…fell asleep."

Prussia laughed, "Seems like something you would do!"

Spain smiled at that, "You might be right."

"Of course I am! I'm always right!" Prussia laughed.

Spain kept silent at that. He for one knew that Prussia WASN"T always right.

They walked together companionably, chatting about nothing in particular, until they reached the apartment.

Prussia pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, "France had better be gone already…"

Spain peeked inside, "I think we're safe."

They walked inside, dumping their school stuff as they went. Spain pulled out his phone, "I'm just going to make a call."

Prussia grunted in acknowledgment, looking through the fridge for something to eat. Spain walked into his room and closed the door, dialing Romano. He lifted the phone to his ear waiting patiently for it to connect.

"What do you want bastard. I'm working you know!"

"I just wanted to talk about this afternoon."

"Can't you get that stupid Prussia to help you with your math's homework?"

"No, No! About lunch!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened at lunch?"

Spain felt a sinking feeling settle into his stomach, "this isn't a funny joke Romano…."

"Wait if you're talking about Germany and Italy I do not want to fucking talk about it."

"Do you not remember what we did at lunch…?"

"This is your idea of a fucking joke isn't it? At lunch we ate our lunch and then Italy spoke to me and then we went to maths. Have you forgotten? Is that why you're asking such stupid questions?"

Spain collapsed onto his bed, feeling weak, "you really don't remember…"

'What the hell am I supposed to be remembering?"

Spain laughed weakly, though the situation was far from funny, "Romano at lunch…."

"Just fucking spit it out!"

"….at lunch I finally worked up the courage to kiss you….."

Spain looked at his screen, fearing he had hung up but he hadn't, he was merely speechless.

"What? What? WHAT?"

"….you seriously don't remember…?"

"No I don't! Are you making this up?"

"I wouldn't make that up Roma…."

Spain sighed as he heard the dial tone indicating he had hung up. Rolling over, he buried his head in his pillow.

_He seriously doesn't remember….And there's no way I can do it again now…._

_**A/N**_

_**This is maybe not going to be that popular, its just my way of venting my emotions. Just blehhh…if you don't like it I don't want to know. **_


End file.
